


Circles

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina lets go of Facilier, even though it breaks her heart.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Dr. Facilier | Baron Samdi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Darkpoisonouslove prompted “🎵 + Shadow Queen” from a 3-5 sentence fic meme. I had to shuffle music on my phone to get a song and write a fic. The song that came up was Circles by The Young Romans. Based this on my headcanon on why Shadow Queen parted ways when they first met.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

The words hung over them and how she wanted to take them back, but she couldn’t. Facilier blinked once, twice, three times. He looked as though he didn’t believe her.

“Excuse me?”  
“You’re handsome,” she managed to get out. “But that’s all you were.” She recited the words Rumpelstiltskin told her to for verbatim. “A handsome distraction. I need to focus on the curse.”  
Facilier studied her face. “This isn’t you,” he said. “This is him.” His dark eyes narrow. “The Dark One. You let him get inside your head.”  
Regina’s nostrils flared. “Snow White needs to pay!”  
“Let her pay by being happy!” He thew his hands in the air. “We could be happy! We could be away from all the drama, the pain of our past!”

Facilier took a step forward.

“I told you I loved you Regina,” Facilier said. “And you said you loved me.”

She let out a shaky breath and felt a cold tear fall down her cheek. He attempted to wipe it, but she pulled away.

“I never should have said that.”

Regina turned on her heel and walked away from him. Rumpelstiltskin was right. It was easier to close off her heart. It was the only way she could cast the curse.


End file.
